


First Fight

by Th3_Morrigan



Series: Firsts [3]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, chalice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:04:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8335534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Th3_Morrigan/pseuds/Th3_Morrigan
Summary: The first fight can be truly painful.





	

It had been two weeks since Altair had returned from his mission. Al Mualim had sent him off to find the chalice - supposedly a piece of Eden- but he had come back empty-handed and forlorn.

 

You thought it was the mission that had sent him in a stupor, but you were starting to suspect it was about a girl.

 

You didn't believe it was possible. Altair wasn't the cheating type. If there was anyone or anything he was more devoted to than you, it would be to Al Mualim and his missions.  And yet here he was, showing all the signs of heartbreak. He wasn't eating, he was often distracted, and despite being a man of little words, he was even more quiet than usual.

 

And he was avoiding you.

 

You were finally able to corner him a few days later, in a deserted hallway in the citadel.

 

"How long did you think you could go on avoiding me, Altair?" you ask as you stand before him, blocking his way. Your anger and frustration threatened to bubble over but you kept it in check. You knew Altair well enough to know screaming at him would only make him raise his defense.

 

He looked you straight in the eye, calm and stoic as ever. "I don't know what you're talking about."

 

You didn't mean to nag but the frustration has been building up within you.  "You've been away for two months. It's been almost a week since you've returned-"

 

"Don't exaggerate! I've been back three days." There was anger and annoyance in his voice. This was his wall coming up. You could see his features harden under his cowl.

 

"You forget, Altair," you say quietly, trying to quell his anger, "I have studied the art of love and seduction. I do know what a love-struck and heartbroken man looks like."

 

He flinched and broke eye contact. So you were right after all. You felt a stab at your heart, but you willed yourself not to let it show.

 

"Who is she?" You kept your voice calm and neutral.

 

He hesitated, probably thinking he could lie his way out of it, but he knew this was a battle that could not be fought with lies. He knew how well you knew him.

 

"It was the chalice," he said finally.

 

Your eyes narrowed. "You fell in love with a cup?!"

 

His eyes meet your glare. "The chalice was a person." He lowered his eyes again. "It was Adha."

 

Your heart clenched. _Adha_. You knew that name. She had come to Masyaf a few years ago seeking the Lady of the Gardens, no doubt to learn what you yourself had been taught when you were put under her tutelage as  female assassin.

 

All the men were enthralled by her beauty, Altair included. Back then you were not a couple yet, but you were very close friends. It took him weeks before he finally stopped talking and fantasizing about her.

 

"So, all these weeks you were away, you were with her?"

 

"I was chasing after her." That didn't quite come out as he expected, and he grimaced.

 

You couldn't keep the tears from welling up in your eyes. You hated crying. It made you feel weak.

 

"Don't do that," Altair said. He hated seeing you cry too. It was such a rare occurrence, he didn't quite know how to react to it, and when he was unsure of something his first reaction was usually anger. "What I meant was it was my mission to get the chalice. I went after it. I didn't know it was a person." It came out sounding harsh.

 

"It took you two months to 'chase after her'?" Your voice was bitter, rising to match his.

 

"The Templars got her. I chased them from Jerusalem to Aleppo to ... This was my mission!" He looked more frustrated and annoyed now. "I don't know why I have to justify my mission to you."

 

You looked at him, astounded. "It's not about the mission, Altair! It's about the fact that you came back after two months being gone, looking lost and heartbroken, and you wouldn't even talk to me!"

 

He was silent.

 

"Don't I at least deserve an explanation as to what happened?"

 

He looked you in the eye. You could see the sadness in them. You knew then why he was avoiding you. Whatever happened between him and Adha was something far more profound than what he had with you. He was lost to you now, and he avoided you to keep you from hurting.

 

You just wanted to run away then, but you stood your ground. You needed to hear it from him. If you were ever going to move on, you needed to hear him say the words.

 

He knew it too. As much as he didn't want to hurt you, he knew he had to end it.

 

"I fell in love with her." Altair was never one for subtleties and somehow you were thankful for that.  His directness dealt a stab to your heart, but at lest it was quick and not drawn out with words that could mislead you, or worse, give you hope.

 

"And where does that leave us?" Despite the need to sound stronger than your felt, your voiced cracked and faltered.

 

His silence told you everything.

 

"I need to hear it from you, Altair."

 

"I don't want to hurt you-"

 

"You already have," you say cutting him off.

 

He was silent for a moment, looking at you, wishing things were different.  But they weren't

 

"I'm sorry," he finally said, casting his eyes down. "I know I've betrayed you, and I am truly sorry for that.  But with Adha I found something I never thought I was looking for. I felt content, I felt safe, like non of this-" he indicated around him, but you knew he meant the Brotherhood, the very thing he had dedicated his life to, "-none of this ever mattered anymore."

 

His confession was like a burning stake through your heart.  He was lost to you forever, there was no doubt about that.    Despite the hurt, you appreciated his honesty.

 

You steeled yourself.  You were not going to let yourself break down in front of him any further.

 

"Well, then there's nothing left to say except that I wish you well, Altair.  I hope you do find true happiness with her."

 

Altair merely nodded and you turned to go when he spoke.

 

"I had hoped  so too."

 

You whirled around. "What?"

 

"I had hoped to find happiness and peace too…but she's dead." His voice was quiet, pained, but he gave a sad smile before he turned and walked away.

 

You were left standing there, watching him trudge slowly down the deserted hallway.

 

You wanted to go after him, to gather him into your arms and tell him it was going to be alright.  But he was no longer yours to comfort and console, no longer yours to love and to have.  He gave his heart to Adha, and she brought it with her to her grave. There was nothing left for you save the memories you once shared, and you had nothing left to offer him that would give him respite.

 

With one last quiet goodbye, you let him go.


End file.
